


Bad Things

by Tragedy_Love



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Marking, Passion, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seduction, Sex Addiction, Song Lyrics, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragedy_Love/pseuds/Tragedy_Love
Summary: Short song fiction inspired by the song "Bad Things" by Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello. In my mind, I picture One Eyed King Kaneki as this all dark and powerful gang boss and Touka as this beautiful and pure angle. Opposites attract and they become obsessed with each other- both mind and body. It's complicated and they can't explain their attraction.





	Bad Things

_Am I out of my head?_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_If you only knew the bad things I like_

_Don't think that I can explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

_Don't matter what you say_

_Don't matter what you do_

_I only wanna do bad things to you_

_So good, that you can't explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

 

Everything about him was marked with darkness and she knew it. This dark and wicked power he possessed was not good and she knew it. She knew it and she did not care. It intrigued her, it seduced her, and then it addicted her to him. Everything about him was bad, but it felt so good, and she couldn’t explain it.

 

She just wanted more and he knew it. He knew it attracted her, he knew it scared her, and he knew she would be back for more. He knew it because he wanted her too.

 

Everything about her was salvation and he knew it. This force of pureness and perfection she had would be his weakness and he knew it. He knew it and he did not care. It captivate him, it tempted him, and then it enslaved him to her. Everything about her was good, but it felt so bad, and he couldn’t explain it.

 

They are both wild and in love. When the night is young they come together and take their drugs. They breathe in each other until their bodies are numb. He has her pinned and she has him trapped. He’s deep inside of her and she’s running her nails down his back. Their bodies give each other life and they both can’t get enough. She thinks he feels so good inside of her, and she never wants him to leave. He sinks his teeth into her lips and suffocates her with a kiss. With her eyes closed she screams out and she says…

 

_I want you forever_

_Even when we're not together_

_Scars on my body so I can take you wherever_

_Like I want you forever_

_Even when we're not together_

_Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

 

Sunlight hits her naked body and she wakes up tangled in his sheets. He’s left for some business and she’s all alone. When she gets up from bed she feels soar and she remembers what they did last night. She limps over to the mirror and sees in her reflections all the beautiful bruises he left her. He’s not there all day but she feels content, loved, and wanted by him. She’s knows it’s bad, but it feels so good, and she can’t explain it.

 

_Am I out of my head?_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_If you only knew the bad things I like_

_Don't think that I can explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

_Don't matter what you say_

_Don't matter what you do_

_I only wanna do bad things to you_

_So good, that you can't explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

 

He does bad things and she knows it. He causes her confliction and she doesn’t care. He can go insane and she thinks they are the same. His power in her addiction and she can’t stop getting high. She’s in love with the pain of him and she can’t explain it.

 

She does good things and he doesn’t deserve her. She causes him confliction and he doesn’t care. She corrupts him and he thinks it is okay. Her perfection is his religion and he can’t stop worshiping. He’s in love with the comfort of her and he can’t explain it.

 

They have become deeply entangled in each other’s lives and being unraveled is no longer an option. His voice is inside her head and it keeps telling her to do bad things with him. She’s become his pretty little vixen and he’s become too weak not to listen. She sits on the couch wearing nothing but her high heels. He is stopped in his tracks and all he can do is stare at her beauty. Their bodies are each other's addictions and they just can't get enough. She's sitting on his lap and he is deep inside of her. She takes him slow and he has his mind blown. All he can think about is how good she feels around him. She whispers in his ear asking for what he wants the most and he tells her…

 

_I want you forever_

_Even when we're not together_

_Scars on my body so I can take you wherever_

_Like I want you forever_

_Even when we're not together_

_Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

 

Hot water hits his naked body and his mind wakes up in her shower. She's gone off to work and he's stuck all alone. He feels his body sting and he remembers what they did last night. He looks down and see all the beautiful bites and scratches she left behind. She's not with him today but he feels content, loved, and wanted by her. He knows this is good, but he feels so bad, and he can't explain it. 

 

_Am I out of my head?_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_If you only knew the bad things I like_

_Don't think that I can explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

_Don't matter what you say_

_Don't matter what you do_

_I only wanna do bad things to you_

_So good, that you can't explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

 

A day without the other is a day not worth living. He sits with back against the bed frame and she sits between his legs. The way they love is so unique. When they touch each other they leave the other one shivering. Her home is with him and his home is with her. Their world is between the sheets and they say to each other...

 

_I want you forever_

_Even when we're not together_

_Scars on my body so I can take you wherever_

_Like I want you forever_

_Even when we're not together_

_Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

 

Their bodies are their drugs and their sex keeps them alive. The scars on their bodies are a result of all their love. He leaves bruises on her hips and she leaves scratches on his back. He leaves her limping and she leaves him drained. They both bite each other because they just can't get enough. She knows he bad and he knows she's too good. They love each other and they can't explain it. 

 

_Oh baby_

_Am I out of my head?_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_If you only knew the bad things I like_

_Don't think that I can explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

_Don't matter what you say_

_Don't matter what you do_

_I only wanna do bad things to you_

_So good, that you can't explain it_

_What can I say, it's complicated_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanction for this fandom. I've been wanting to write something for this paring for a long time, but I've always been unsure of my ideas. I figured starting with a song fic would push me to start writing my head-canons. All credit goes to the creators of the song and the creator of the fandom.  
> Link to Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cauU2IpFyA


End file.
